Requested Marriage
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: This is a story for Midenigufutsu koyote! The idea of the storie is hers, I just put it together as a gift for her ! This is Tsuna X OC Sorry if it off, this is my first oneshot for a fanfic!


**Okay so first things first, this is a story request for **Midenigufutsu koyote **and I hope that you enjoy this! ^_^ The chara of the OC Seika dose not belong to me, she is **Midenigufutsu koyote'**s charature! ^_^**

**Also, to the people who do not no this, I am disgraphic, I have a hard time spelling so if theres a bunch of mistakes I'm sorry, I didn't get a beta for this one, so just so you no please don't review about the spelling, please just look at the story for the imagation that was put into this story~! ^_^**

**Please review tho if you want, it'd be soo and I mean totally appreciated! ^_^**

**P.S.**

**I may redo the ending~! ^_^**

She just sat their, her hair which reached down to her middle back sawing in the breeze as she just sat their in utter discussed at how stupid they all were.

"I'll marry her!" One Mafioso yelled as he slammed a chair at one man.

"NO I WILL!" Another slammed him, as others did the same things to all the men in the room but her trusted butler.

"Lumiair…" Her usually once happy voice dully said.

"I'm on it…" He nodded from besides her but her eyes widen in horror as the closes thing to true family she had ever had was killed for telling them she would be the one to decide.

That was it, that was how this hole mess started when she was only 6 years old. Still a child but grown men, in a discussing circumstance fought over a 6 year old. But why? For her power of course. She had no mafias status or money at all, she was poor and broke to the bone, but they didn't care, all they wanted was her special gifts, and the one person whom defended her, who EVER defended her finaly got killed when one of the men accidentally bumped into the rope holding up the 10 like ton light fixture that landed on him after being dazed by whine splashing him in the face and then that bottle and another bottle simultaneously hitting him square on both sides of his head.

She was so upset that she used her powers on that day, and with her screaming form with the men not stopping till her power reached them, ran away till they got killed, and some at the front whom went to comfort her to get on her good side only ended up exploding on impact with the tremendous amount of power that seemed to bubble up from her insides.

That was long ago, and now she's finally 17 years old and was doing her best in order to both please her self and for her dearly departed friend the Butler.

Seika stood at the door too the school taking a deep breath in, her recklessness of bursting threw the Mafioso schools gate doors that morning caused others to look at her, thus even tho she didn't want to admit how embarrassing it was when that boy called her a name and she got in a fight with him, she being the winner. She didn't want to go in with people looking at her. She slowly took hold of the door knob and turned it, and there opened the door to see many people looking at her.

Walking in she kept inspiring herself with words of wisdom and kindness to keep going in, all the way to the middle where an open two seat table desk was..

There were hardly any girls there and she being from Japan and never being to Italy more then a few years when she was littlie had almost completely forgotten the one of her native laughing.

Her mom was from Japan, and her father from Italy, she was shy to admitting out loud but she loved that they were not starting to send her all over, with there newly acquired money, now she could make friends where ever she went, not because of the money, but because she just loved people.

She sat down and a few moments later Hayato came sluggishly in, and stopped at her desk. She only smiled as he sat down next to her, but he only let a annoyed sound come out as he moved his gaze away from the older girl. He was after all a few months younger.

The class had started and moments latter a bunch of new faces appeared at the door before all falling to the floor.

The class laughed, and Seika could only gasp in fear as she and the boy next to her whom yelled out to him, causing her to stare ran to the boys in front.

'He doesn't seem to care about the other boys, seen he only called to this one but… He still cares I'm happy to see that…' She knelt down to help gather up there things that had messily fallen as the class continued their cruel laughing.

Seika's gaze looked up as she saw the boy Hayato had called out to.

"Are you okay 10th?" Hayato asked sounding desperate to know his friends answere out of concern which made Seika smile seeing such pretty kindness.

"Umm..yay…" He said as he stood with his head bowed after looking up ageing he reputed his earlier actions of looking down only to slip and fall on a few papers that had been under him the hole time.

The classes laughter was loud and every one was going crazy, even the teacher had snickered some.

Her fist gripped tightly around the books as she turned to them displeased. "That's enough!"

Every one stopped, all but the teacher whom didn't relies what was going on.

"You to Sensai!" She scolded and he looked at her unhappy.

"Are you telling a teacher-" he started to stand only to be blown back, her look was as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"You're a child, I don't like it when any one laughs at others…."

The boys whom had been asking her the 5'4 girl out started to feel depressed, some angry. Some a mixture.

Turning back to him she smiled and handed him his things.

"Here you go…" Shyly she said trying to be brave.

"Umm…T-thank y-you…"

"You're the 10th generation Vongola right?" Seika's question had started a murmurs to whats and conversations in groups and such to go around.

"Oh, well I… Um…"

"You bet he is!" Hayato asked. Glaring at the girl. "And as the 10ths right hand man how dare you say to the class to knock it off when I did already!"

"You did?" blinking she thought back to what happened. "Oh I guess I wasn't paying attention sorry…"

"I'll sorry you!" His bombs where at hand as he continued to glare at her.

"WHA! HATATO!" The 10th yelled trying to persuade him to stop.

"You didn't even do anything Octopus head, you just got into a fight with those guys there." The white haired boy pointed.

"Oh be quite! If Reborn-san had not sent us here to widen our knowledge of mafia-" Hayato was cut off by a baby swinging on a vine kicking him out of the class room.

"You've already attended!"

"Hey you said Sensai?" the black haired boy said to Seika whom just stood their waiting. "Are you from Japan?"

"Umm yes, I was born here in Italy but my mom took me back to Japan seen its her home country and she thought it would be nice to meet her side of the family…" she smiled remembering all of her friends and family back home their and the ones hear in Italy.

"Now class…" The teacher coughed signaling for them to sit.

Seika walked off back to her seat as she started to daydream. She couldn't help but dream of what she was going to cook when she got home after all it was a passion of hers, both dreaming and cooking after all. She couldn't just pick one.

Sitting down she waited for the teacher to turn his back so she could place the newly invented just for her and by the great Gennene, head phones that go in and no one can see or hear. So her dreaming would be perfect as always.

But suddenly a voice snapped her out of it. "Sit their next to Seika…." Pointed the teacher to the boy whom had fallen twice.

He quickly came over and slowed to a pace, slowly sitting down not wanting to make eye contact. He seemed really embarrassed.

'Poor guy… He seems way to sweet to be a Mafioso… even tho, I'm like that too my self…' Seika thought sadly wondering why they forced some one or anyone to become a Mafioso.

As she looked on she relived Hayato was glaring from outside the window, not liking the 10th being next to her. She smiled lightly and waved but her kept a firm glare on her. Suddenly as the teacher brought up a book they were suppose to have the boy made a sound of distress.

His hands were on his head thinking of what to do when she smiled and touched his shoulder, Hayato got jumped in the background by Reborn and a women in a squirm suit to quite him down and stop him from hurting Seika.

"If you dont have yours, you can look on with me..." Smiled Seika once more.

"Oh... Umm... Okay thank you..."

-

-  
-

Class was ending and Seika had not once put her ear phones in, this wound displease the Italian Inventor she loved so much.

Quickly and quietly she got up forgetting her book completely.

"Hey wait..." said the young Vongola, Seika looked to him as she held her bang around her back making it jump to get a better feel of it.

"You-you forgot this..." He blushed handing it to her.

"Oh thanks, that would have been bad hun. After all we do have homework..."

"What we do?" He jumped at this.

"Oh yes, would you like to borrow my book for a while?" her head tilted to the side.

"Oh but dont you need this..." He looked a bit confused.

"Mu, yes but you dont have one right? You can always give it back to me later, and besides its just one night of homework, I'll be fine even if you forget to give it back... Kay?"

"But..." he couldn't stop looking at the smile of serenity all over this girls face. "Well yay.. I lost it when some guys pushed me in mud and-I mean!"

"Oh my! Thats not nice, who was it?" a concerned Seika asked.

"Well um..." He had been ignoring all the calls from his friends, not hearing a word of it still they showed up.

"Tsuna you okay?" said the boy she learned to be Yammato, whom answered the questions on the bored right by simply using his gut feelings.

"Umm yay..."

A Buzzing in her pocket appeared and she looked down. It was her Cell phone and the type of buzz that was alarming off only meant it was her mom and it was an emergency.

"Umm Tsuna was it?" They all looked to her, Haytao got his words muffled again by the Squirrel lady and Reborn popping out and talking him to the ground. "It seem that I have to go now. Feel free to come by my house later if any of you need anything..." She handed Tsuna a card which they all began to look at and Hayato from the floor questioned as he got up.

-

A month went by and she had become close with Tsuna and his guardians. Every one on school grounds could see how close they had all gotten.

And rumors of the two, had spread like wildfire, as did Seika's relationship with the others as well.

It was an impossible task to not no, and what more, even those who weren't mafia new. Even Kyoko. But as there relationship grew, the 9th grew more happy, and soon every one found out what the 9th had planed to do.

Why was Tsuna sent to that particular school, and why was a girl with such a supper power so in shock as a letter came in the mail to her.

As Seika read the flame approved letter, her heart felt as if it where about to stop.

"I'm getting married… t-to Tsuna?" Seika's mind was clogged with confusion.

He was just a friend, a very, VERY good friend! Why would she be marring him.

Was it the fact that he made her smile when she was down, that he always was at her side even tho he was scared, that her heart fluttered when with him. All the more she thought about it the more she came to relies that it was right, yet no necessary of the 9th to pull them together with such force.

_How would Tsuna take it?_

With this in mind she turned not relising he'd been there seens she got the letter.

He couldn't even face her.

"T-tsuna…." The wind out side them blew around making their hair dance.

He said nothing. So she'd try a new tactic, "1-10th…"

"No!" Tsuna said abruptly, then looking down blushing madly, "Y-you don't have to call me that…"

"Oh…" Seika's hand dropped to her side, the other hand clenching the letter to her chest.

"So you heard then?" Tsuna wondered, he was to afraid to find out, and to scared not to no at the same time.

Seika gave him her attention.

"Were going to, going to be-be m-m…"

"Tsuna!" finally relised he was literally choking on the words and went to her friends aid to help him.

Standing at his backside she patted his back till it latterly was spat out, the words he ment to tell her, "M-A-MA-MARRIED THIS WEEKEND!"

Seika nodded seeing he looked back at her for a glimpse of a second.

"So…" Tsuna's head lay low as he asked her, "Do you, want to…?"

"Want to what?" She looked confused till it hit her, and she back away.

"Seika..?" He seemed almost hurt.

Her heart could only pound harder as he said her name, she loved it!

Tsuna was mumbling and looked up, then tried to speak his mumbles aloud till she beat him to it.

"Do you want to? Tsuna-kun?" She smiled not wanting her intentions to be misconstrued.

"N-no… I MEAN Y-YES…BUT I JUST WANTED TO NO IF YOUR OKAT WITH IT!"

Both were quite, Tsuna's face fell into a state of pure agonized shock for what he had said he didn't mean to let slip.

Seika's eyes watered and she smiled brightly as she came over to the shy boy whom only looked at her in shock as she smiled and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Me too…"

Tsuna's face became red as she advanced on him, and a moment latter, 2nd got his 2nd kiss from a girl on the check.


End file.
